2375 rok
Czas Gwiezdny: 52000.0 - 52076.3 (data szacunkowa) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : DSN, Bajoran system, Alpha Kwadrant :Kira Nerys została awansowana do stopnia Pułkownika. (DS9: Image in the Sand) :Romulańskie Imperium Gwiezdne umieściło swojego przedstawiciela na Deep Space 9 senatora Kimara Cretak. (DS9: Image in the Sand) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : DSN, Bajoran system, Alpha Kwadrant :Władze Bajorańskie zgodziły się na założenia szpitala dla Romulańskich żołnierzy na Derna jednym z księżyców Bajor. (DS9: Image in the Sand) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Derna, Bajoran system, Alpha Kwadrant :Po założeniu szpitalu na księżycu Derna, Romulanie umieścili siedem tysięcy torped plazmowych. Bajorański rząd nakazał im usunięcie broni, a gdy Romulanie odmówili Bajor zorganizował blokadę księżyca. (DS9: Image in the Sand) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Ziemia, System Słoneczny, Alpha Kwadrant :Benjamin Sisko doświadczył wizję pod wpływem, której wybrał się na planetę Tyree w poszukiwaniu Łzy Wysłannika. (DS9: Image in the Sand) :Pierwsze spotkanie Benjamina Sisko i Ezri Dax. (DS9: Image in the Sand) Czas Gwiezdny: 52000.00 - 52327.43 (data szacunkowa) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : FGC-523562, UFC 523562 system, Delta Kwadrant :Borg Kolektyw wysłała jeden lub więcej sześcianów, które asymilowały prawie całą populację. Asymilują ponad 11 miliardów przedstawicieli gatunku 6339. Nieliczni przetrwali uciekając na statkach lub znajdując się poza planetą podczas asymilacji. (VOY: Infinite Regress) :Po asymilacji ich gatunku, ostatni przedstawiciele gatunku 6339 stworzyli plan zemsty na Borg. (VOY: Infinite Regress) Czas Gwiezdny: 52081.2 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Pustka, Delta Kwadrant Pierwszy kontakt : Maloni, Obcy Nocy :Seven przedstawiła projekcję według której przelot przez rejon, który załoga U.S.S. Voyager, NCC-74656 nazwała Pustką zajmie jeszcze dwa i pół roku. (VOY: Night) :Doszło do pierwszego kontaktu z gatunkami Malon i Obcymi Nocy. (VOY: Night) :Załoga U.S.S. Voyager odkryła wir przestrzenny pozwalający ominąć 2 500 lat świetlnych, które obejmuje Pustka. (VOY: Night) :U.S.S. Voyager i statki Obcych Nocy zniszczyły Maloński frachtowiec kontrolera Emcka. Po przebyciu wiru przestrzennego Janeway zniszczyła go, by Maloni nie mogli transportować toksycznych odpadów na obszar Pustki. (VOY: Night) Czas Gwiezdny: 52095.0 - 52108.8 (data szacunkowa) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Proto mgławica (FGC-520950), UFC 520950 system, Delta Kwadrant Kontakt : Borg :Na skutek połączenia się nanosond Borg i przenośnego holoemitera należącego do EMH powstała drona Borg posiadająca połączenie technologii Borg i Federacji z XXIX wieku. Drona przybrała imię One i została włączona w skład załogi U.S.S. Voyager, NCC-74656. Niedługo później One poświęcił swoje życie dla dobra załogi niszcząc ścigający Voyager okręt Borg. Uszkodzony One odmówił leczenia, by uchronić załogę przed pościgiem ze strony Kolektywu Borg chcącego asymilować nową technologię, która stworzyła One. (VOY: Drone) Czas Gwiezdny: 52108.8 - 52122.6 (data szacunkowa) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : ..., ... system, Delta Kwadrant Kontakt : Malon :Na pokładzie U.S.S. Voyager, NCC-74656 został zaprojektowany i zbudowany nowy typ promu Delta Flyer. (VOY: Extreme Risk) Czas Gwiezdny: 52136.4 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Terrasfera 8, Delta Kwadrant Kontakt : Gatunek 8472 :Kathryn Janeway zawarła pokój z Gatunkiem 8472. (VOY: In the Flesh) Czas Gwiezdny: 52143.6 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : ..., ... system, Delta Kwadrant :U.S.S. Voyager, NCC-74656 wykorzystując nowy rodzaj napędu Kwantowego napędu strumieniowgo pokonała 10 tysięcy lat świetlnych. Odjęło to załodze dekadę od przewidywanego czasu podróży na Ziemię. (VOY: Timeless) Czas Gwiezdny: 52152.6 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Ziemia, System Słoneczny, Alpha Kwadrant Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Tyree, UFC 521526 system, ... Kwadrant Kontakt : Prorocy :Kapitan Benjamin Sisko odnalazł Łzę Wysłannika. Przy jego pomocy został ponownie otworzony Bajorański korytarz podprzestrzenny prowadzący do Gamma Kwadrant. (DS9: Shadows and Symbols) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Monac IV, Monac system, Alpha Kwadrant Kontakt : Cardassianie, Jem'Hadar :Dowodzony przez Generała Martoka I.K.S. Rotarran dokonał udanego rajdu na Cardassiańskie terytorium podczas którego zniszczył stocznię w orbicie planety Monac IV. (DS9: Shadows and Symbols) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Derna, Bajoran system, Alpha Kwadrant Kontakt : Romulanie :Romulanie ulegli presji Bajor i Zjednoczonej Federacji Planet zabierając z księżyca Derna stacjonowane tam torpedy plazmowe. (DS9: Shadows and Symbols) Czas Gwiezdny: 52179.08 - 52205.56 (data szacunkowa) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : DSN, Bajoran system, Alpha Kwadrant :Chorąży Ezri Dax została awansowana do stopnia Podporucznika i otrzymała stały przydział na stacji Deep Space 9 jako Doradca. (DS9: Afterimage) Czas Gwiezdny: 52179.4 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Planeta Ocean, UFC 521794 system, Delta Kwadrant Pierwszy kontakt : Moneanie :Pierwszy kontakt z gatunkiem Monean zamieszkującymi Planetę Ocean. (VOY: Thirty Days) :Tom Paris został zdegradowany do stopnia Chorążego i skazany na 30 dni aresztu, za złamanie rozkazu Kapitana Kathryn Janeway i swoją samowolną akcję na Planecie Ocean. (VOY: Thirty Days) Czas Gwiezdny: 52200 (data szacunkowa) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : ..., ... system, ... Kwadrant Kontakt : Evora :Zjednoczona Federacja Planet objęła protektoratem gatunek Evora. (Star Trek: Insurection) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : FGC-522001, UFC 522001 system, Beta Kwadrant Pierwszy kontakt : Ba'Ku, Ellora, Tarlac Kontakt : Son'a :Załoga U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701-E, pod dowództwem Kapitana Picard, uniemożliwiła przymusowe przesiedlenie Ba'Ku z ich planety. (Star Trek: Insurection) :Admirał Matthew Dougherty został zabity przez Ru'afo. (Star Trek: Insurection) :Ahdar Ru'afo zginął na pokładzie zniszczonego Son'a kolektora. (Star Trek: Insurection) :Gallatin wrócił z wygnania na powierzchnię planety Ba'Ku. (Star Trek: Insurection) Czas Gwiezdny: 52205.56 (data szacunkowa) (przed) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Ziemia, System Słoneczny, Alpha Kwadrant :Kapitan Solok otrzymał po raz drugi Christophera Pike'a Medal za Dzielność. (DS9: Take Me Out to the Holosuite) Czas Gwiezdny: 52205.56 - 52232.04 (data szacunkowa) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : DSN, Bajoran system, Alpha Kwadrant :U.S.S T'Kumbra dokowała przy stacji Deep Space 9 w celu przeprowadzenia napraw. Reprezentacja z jej załogi uczestniczyła w meczu baseballa z reprezentacją stacji Deep Space 9. (DS9: Take Me Out to the Holosuite) Czas Gwiezdny: 52232.04 - 52258.52 (data szacunkowa) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : DSN, Bajoran system, Alpha Kwadrant Kontakt : Super ludzie :Na stacji Deep Space 9 doktor Julian Bashir przy pomocy nowatorskiej metody wyleczył z katalepsji Sarina Douglas. (DS9: Chrysalis) Czas Gwiezdny: 52258.52 - 52285.00 (data szacunkowa) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Cardassia Prime, Cardassian system, Alpha Kwadrant Lokalizacja astronomiczna : DSN, Bajoran system, Alpha Kwadrant Kontakt : Jem'Hadar, Vorta :Piąty klon Weyoun zginął w podejrzanym wypadku transportera. Szósty klon zdecydował się na ucieczkę do Federacji. Klon numer siedem, otrzymał zadanie wyeliminowania swego zbuntowanego poprzednika i dokonał tego. Przed śmiercią Weyoun numer sześć zdradził Odo, że Założyciele zostali zarażeni chorobą na którą nie znali lekarstwa. (DS9: Treachery, Faith, and the Great River) Czas Gwiezdny: 51261.6 (data szacunkowa) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Planeta Ocean, UFC 521794 system, Delta Kwadrant :Tom Paris ukończył 30 dni aresztu, za złamanie rozkazu kapitan Kathryn Janeway i swoją samowolną akcję na Planecie Ocean. (VOY: Thirty Days) Czas Gwiezdny: 52285.00 - 52311.48 (data szacunkowa) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : DSN, Bajoran system, Alpha Kwadrant Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Trelka V, Trelka system, Alpha Kwadrant Kontakt : Jem'Hadar, Klingoni :Pięć Klingońskich Drapieżnych Ptaków pod dowództwem Generała Martok zostało wysłane w celu dokonania rajdów na Cardassiańskie terytorium. Ich pierwszym celem była baza na planecie Trelka V. Podczas ataku na nią został zniszczony Klingoński okręt I.K.S. Ch'Tang, a dwa inne zostały uszkodzone. Jem'Hadar wysyłali 10 okrętów przeciwko eskadrze Martoka, co zmusiło go do wycofania się. Sześciu ochotników pod dowództwem Kora na I.K.S. Ning'tao związało w walką pościg Jem'Hadar, dzięki czemu pozostałe Klingońskie okręty bezpiecznie dotarły na terytorium sojuszu. I.K.S. Ning'tao został zniszczony. (DS9: Once More Unto the Breach) Czas Gwiezdny: 52311.48 - 52337.96 (data szacunkowa) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : AR-558, Chin'toka system, Alpha Kwadrant Kontakt : Jem'Hadar :Podczas walk w obronie AR-558 Nog został ciężko ranny. Doktor Julian Bashir został zmuszony dokonać amputację jego nogi. (DS9: The Siege of AR-558) Czas Gwiezdny: 52337.96 - 52364.44 (data szacunkowa) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Empok Nor, Trivas system, Alpha Kwadrant Kontakt : Cardassianie :Kira Nerys odkryła, że opuszczoną Cardassiańską stację Empok Nor zamieszkiwali wyznawcy Widma Pah, którym przewodzi Dukat. (DS9: Covenant) Czas Gwiezdny: 52327.43 (data szacunkowa) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Delta Kwadrant : Wysyłany przez gatunek 6339 prom z grupą ochotników zarażonych opracowanym przez nich wirusem został asymilowana przez sześcian Borg. Infekując wirusem załogę sześcianu. (VOY: Infinite Regress) Czas Gwiezdny: 52327.43 - 52335.65 (data szacunkowa) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : ..., ... system, Delta Kwadrant : Wirus rozprzestrzenia się sześcian wywołując chaos i doprowadza z czasem do zniszczenia sześcianu. (VOY: Infinite Regress) Czas Gwiezdny: 52335.65 - 52337.02 (data szacunkowa) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : ..., ... system, Delta Kwadrant Pierwszy kontakt : Gatunek 6339 : Sensory U.S.S Voyager, NCC-74656 wykryły pole szczątek zniszczonego sześcianu Borg, wśród których znajdował się vinculum. Załoga odzyskuje go w celu zbadania i udzielenia pomocy w rozwiązaniu problemów Seven. (VOY: Infinite Regress) : Dochodzi do pierwszego kontaktu gatunku 6339 z statkiem Starfleet. (VOY: Infinite Regress) Czas Gwiezdny: 52337.02 (data szacunkowa) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : ..., ... system, Delta Kwadrant : W wyniku krótkiej walki U.S.S. Voyager porzuca vinculum. Seven rozpoczyna siedmiodniowy proces regeneracji. (VOY: Infinite Regress) Czas Gwiezdny: 52356.2 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : ..., ... system, Delta Kwadrant : Seven wybudza się po siedmiu dniach regeneracji. (VOY: Infinite Regress) Czas Gwiezdny: 52383.76 - 52397.54 (data szacunkowa) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : terytorium Devore Imperium, Delta Kwadrant Pierwszy kontakt : Devore, Brenari :U.S.S. Voyager, NCC-74656 nawiązała pierwszy kontakt z gatunkami Devore i Brenari. (VOY: Counterpoint) Czas Gwiezdny: 52390.92 - 52417.40 (data szacunkowa) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : New Sydney, Sappora system, ... Kwadrant :Norvo Tigan brat Ezri Dax został skazany na trzydzieści lat więzienia za zamordowanie Morica Bilby. (DS9: Prodigal Daughter) Czas Gwiezdny: 52411.32 - 52425.10 (data szacunkowa) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Podprzestrzenne wydma, Delta Kwadrant Pierwszy kontakt : Fotoniczna forma życia :Załoga U.S.S. Voyager, NCC-74656 nawiązała pierwszy kontakt z fotonicznymi formami życia z Transwymiarowej domeny. (VOY: Bride of Chaotica!) Czas Gwiezdny: 52417.40 - 52443.88 (data szacunkowa) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Lustrzany wszechświat :Podczas wizyty Zek w lustrzanym wszechświecie został porwany na rozkaz regenta Worfa. By uwolnić Zeka, Quark i Rom dostarczyli Regentowi Klingońskie urządzenie maskujące. (DS9: The Emperor's New Cloak) :W lustrzanym wszechświecie zginął Brunt i Elim Garak. (DS9: The Emperor's New Cloak) Czas Gwiezdny: 52438.9 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Zlew podprzestrzenny, Delta Kwadrant Lokalizacja astronomiczna : FGC-524389, UFC 524389 system, Delta Kwadrant Pierwszy kontakt : xeno-524389, xeno-524390 :Po wypadku promu, Tuvok, Paris i EMH byli uwięzieni na planecie, na której czas biegł w znacznie przyspieszonym tempie. Załoga U.S.S. Voyager, NCC-74656 zdołała ich wyciągnąć stamtąd. (VOY: Gravity) Czas Gwiezdny: 52443.88 - 52470.36 (data szacunkowa) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Ricktor Prime, Ricktor system, Alpha Kwadrant Kontakt : Jem'Hadar :U.S.S. Grissom został zniszczony przez Jem'Hadar w bitwie o Ricktor Prime. Porucznik Chu'lak i pięciu innych członków załogi byli jedynymi ocalałymi z załogi U.S.S. Grissom liczącej 1250 osób. (DS9: Field of Fire) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : DSN, Bajoran system, Alpha Kwadrant :Chu'lak został przeniesiony na stację Deep Space 9. (DS9: Field of Fire) :Na Deep Space 9 miała miejsce seria morderstw. Ofiarami byli Chorąży Hector Ilario, Bosman Zim Brott oraz Komandor Porucznik Greta Vanderweg. Ezri Dax przeprowadziła śledztwo, które wykryło mordercę Porucznika Chu'lak. Okazało się, że zniszczenie U.S.S. Grissom przez Jem'Hadar, na którym Chu'lak służył przez dziesięć lat i miał wielu przyjaciół, doprowadziło go do obłędu. (DS9: Field of Fire) Czas Gwiezdny: 52470.36 - 52496.84 (data szacunkowa) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : pobliże Bajoran system, Alpha Kwadrant Pierwszy kontakt : Zmienny :Załoga DS9 spotykała Zmiennego Laas, który podobnie jak Odo został wysłany przez swoich rodaków jako zwiadowca. Odo był pierwszym Zmiennym, którego spotkał Laas. (DS9: Chimera) Czas Gwiezdny: 52523.32 - 52549.80 (data szacunkowa) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Romulus, Romulan system, Beta Kwadrant :Julian Bashir i Admirał William Ross brali udział w konferencji na planecie Romulus. Sekcja 31 wciągnęła Bashir w grę mającą na celu utrzymanie Romulan po stronie Federacji w wojnie z Dominium. (DS9: Inter Arma Enim Silent Leges) :Senator Kimara Cretak została uznana winną zdrady Romulańskiego Imperium Gwiezdnego. (DS9: Inter Arma Enim Silent Leges) Czas Gwiezdny: 52542.3 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : ..., ... system, Delta Kwadrant Pierwszy kontakt : xeno-525423, xeno-525424 :Załoga U.S.S. Voyager, NCC-74656 spotykała kosmiczny organizm, który wykorzystywał telepatię do zwabiania załóg statków kosmicznych, które wraz z ich pojazdami stanowiły jego pożywienie. Dzięki Seven of Nine, Naomi Wildman i napodkanemu obcemu o imieniu Qatai U.S.S. Voyager unika zguby. (VOY: Bliss) Czas Gwiezdny: 52576.2 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Badlands, Alpha Kwadrant :I.K.S. Koraga dowodzony przez Worfa został zniszczony przez okręty Dominium w pobliżu Badlands. Worf został uznany za zaginionego. Po trzech dniach poszukiwania zostały zakończone. Ezri Dax złamała rozkazy i udała się sama na dalsze poszukiwania Worfa. (DS9: Penumbra) :Ezri Dax odnalazła dryfującą kapsułę ratunkową ze zniszczonego I.K.S. Koraga z Worfem na pokładzie. Podczas powrotu na stację DS9, Dax i Worf zostali schwytani przez Breen nowych sojuszników Dominium. (DS9: Penumbra) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Bajor, Bajoran system, Alpha Kwadrant :Benjamin Sisko kupił kawałek ziemi na planecie Bajor, gdzie zamierzał zbudować dom. (DS9: Penumbra) Czas Gwiezdny: 52586.13 - 52596.06 (data szacunkowa) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Bajor, Bajoran system, Alpha Kwadrant Kontakt : Cardassianie :Podający się za Anjohla Tennana, Dukat spotykał się z Kai Winn. To spotkanie poprzedzała pierwsza wizja jakiej doświadczyła Winn Adami zwiastująca przysłanie jej przez Proroków przewodnika, który miał pomóc jej w doprowadzeniu do odrodzenia Bajor. W rzeczywistości autorami tej wizji były Widma Pah, a nie Prorocy. (DS9: 'Til Death Do Us Part) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : DSN, Bajoran system, Alpha Kwadrant :Miał miejsce ślub między Benjamina Sisko i Kasidy Yates. (DS9: 'Til Death Do Us Part) Czas Gwiezdny: 52586.3 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : FGC-525863, UFC 525863 system, Delta Kwadrant Kontakt : Srebrna Krew :Kopia U.S.S. Voyager, NCC-74656 została zniszczona i jego załoga stworzona przez biomimetyczną formę życia zywaną Srebrną Krwią. W pobliżu planety, która podlegała pod jurysdykcje Ord'mirit Traktatu Górniczego. (VOY: Course: Oblivion) Czas Gwiezdny: 52596.06 - 52605.99 (data szacunkowa) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Bajor, Bajoran system, Alpha Kwadrant :Kai Winn Adami zbuntowała się przeciw Prorokom, uznając Widma Pah za prawowitych Bajorańskich bogów. (DS9: Strange Bedfellows) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Cardassia Prime, Cardassian system, Alpha Kwadrant Kontakt : Cardassianie, Jem'Hadar, Vorta :Worf zabił Weyoun numer siedem. (DS9: Strange Bedfellows) :Dzięki pomocy Damara, Ezri Dax i Worf uciekli z niewoli Dominium. (DS9: Strange Bedfellows) Czas Gwiezdny: 52605.99 - 52615.92 (data szacunkowa) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : ..., ... system, Alpha Kwadrant Kontakt : Breen :Konfederacja Breen zaatakowała Ziemię. Ich celem była Kwatera Główna Dowództwa Floty Gwiezdnej w San Francisco. (DS9: The Changing Face of Evil) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Chin'toka system, Alpha Kwadrant Kontakt : Breen :Druga bitwa o system Chin'toka. Dominium z pomocą Konfederacji Breen, odbili system z rąk Federacji i jej sojuszników. W czasie bitwy został zniszczony m.in. U.S.S. Defiant, NX-74205. (DS9: The Changing Face of Evil) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Bajor, Bajoran system, Alpha Kwadrant :Kai Winn zabijła Bajorańskiego mnicha Solbor. Podający się dotąd za Anjohla Tennana, Dukat ujawnia jej swoją tożsamość. (DS9: The Changing Face of Evil) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Cardassia Prime, Cardassian system, Alpha Kwadrant :Damar zorganizował kardasjański ruch oporu przeciwko Dominium. (DS9: The Changing Face of Evil) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Rondac III, Rondac system, Alpha Kwadrant :Cardassiański Pierwszy Zakon, Cardassiański Trzeci Zakon i Cardassiański Dziewiąty Zakon pod dowództwem Damar niszczy placówkę Dominium na planecie Rondac III. Damar wzywa wszystkich Cardassian do oporu przeciwko Dominium. (DS9: The Changing Face of Evil) Czas Gwiezdny: 52615.92 - 52625.85 (data szacunkowa) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : DSN, Bajoran system, Alpha Kwadrant :Kira Nerys otrzymała stopień Komandora Floty Gwiezdnej. (DS9: When It Rains...) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Vanden Prime, Vanden system, Alpha Kwadrant Kontakt : Cardassianie :Kira Nerys, Elim Garak i Odo zostali wysłani przez Federację do pomocy Damarowi. (DS9: When It Rains...) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : DSN, Bajoran system, Alpha Kwadrant :Doktor Julian Bashir odkrył, że Sekcja 31 zaraziła chorobą Założycieli. (DS9: When It Rains...) :Gowron odznaczył Martoka Gwiazdą Kahlessa i zazdrosny o jego sławę w Klingońskim Imperium, odsuwa go od dowództwa nad biorącymi udział w wojnie siłami Klingońskimi i nakazał wznowienie kampanii przeciwko Dominium bez udziału Romulan i Federacji, których okręty nie są w stanie przeciwstawić się Breen. (DS9: When It Rains...) Czas Gwiezdny: 52619.2 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : terytorium Borg Kolektyw, Delta Kwadrant Kontakt : Borg :Seven of Nine omal nie została asymilowana ponownie przez Borg, gdy brała udział w akcji mającej na celu zdobycie od Borg cewki napędu transwarp. (VOY: Dark Frontier, Part I & Part II) :Załoga Kapitan Janeway udała się odbić Seven of Nine. Dzięki zdobytej na Borg cewce transwarp, U.S.S. Voyager, NCC-74656 pokonała 20000 lat świetlnych, co skróciło jego podróż na Ziemię o kolejne 20 lat. (VOY: Dark Frontier, Part II) Czas Gwiezdny: 52624.0 - 52628.8 (data szacunkowa) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : pobliże mgławica klasa 3, Delta Kwadrant Pierwszy kontakt : Varro :Załoga okrętu U.S.S. Voyager, NCC-74656 nawiązała pierwszy kontakt z gatunkiem Varro. (VOY: The Disease) Czas Gwiezdny: 52625.85 - 52635.78 (data szacunkowa) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : DSN, Bajoran system, Alpha Kwadrant Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Avenal VII, Avenal system, Alpha Kwadrant :Na rozkaz Gowrona, Martok dowodzi Klingońskim rajdem na system Avenal, który zgodnie z przewidywaniami skończył się klęską Klingonów. (DS9: Tacking Into the Wind) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Tevak system, Alpha Kwadrant :Z pomocą Odo, ruch oporu Damara zniszczył należącą do Dominium stocznię Tevak. (DS9: Tacking Into the Wind) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : DSN, Bajoran system, Alpha Kwadrant :Gowron planował wysłać Martoka na samobójczą misję. Dowodzone przez Martoka okręty miały dokonać ataku na planetę Sarpedion V. Ponieważ nikt się nie przeciwstawia planom kanclerza marnotrawiącym Klingońskie siły, Worf wyzwała Gowrona na pojedynek, którego stawką była władza w Imperium. W pojedynku Worf zabił Gowrona i przekazał władzę Martokowi, który został Kanclerzem Klingońskiego Imperium. (DS9: Tacking Into the Wind) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Kelvas V, Kelvas system, Alpha Kwadrant :Kira i Damar ukradli myśliwiec Jem'Hadar z zainstalowaną bronią Breen i dostarczyli go Federacji. Ich akcja umożliwiła opracowanie obrony przeciwko broni Breen, dzięki czemu Flota Gwiezdna i Romulanie mogli ponownie włączyć się do walki z Dominium. (DS9: Tacking Into the Wind) Czas Gwiezdny: 52628.8 - 52633.6 (data szacunkowa) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Chaotyczna przestrzeń, Delta Kwadrant Pierwszy kontakt : xeno-526289 :Dzięki Chakotay udało się załodze U.S.S. Voyager, NCC-74656 porozumieć z gatunkiem zamieszkującym chaotyczną przestrzeń. (VOY: The Fight) Czas Gwiezdny: 52633.6 - 52638.4 (data szacunkowa) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : ..., ... system, Delta Kwadrant Pierwszy kontakt : Hazari, xeno-526336, xeno-526337, xeno-526338, xeno-526339 :Think Tank znalazł lekarstwo na Vidiiańską zarazę. (VOY: Think Tank) :U.S.S. Voyager, NCC-74565 spotykała grupę istot, które tworzyły jedyny w swoim rodzaju Think Tank za zapłatę zajmował się rozwiązywaniem problemów. Seven of Nine otrzymała propozycję dołączenia do nich. (VOY: Think Tank) :Pierwszy kontakt z gatunkiem Hazari. (VOY: Think Tank) Czas Gwiezdny: 52638.2 - 52643.2 (data szacunkowa) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : FGC-526382, UFC 526382 system, Delta Kwadrant Kontakt : Maloni :Załoga U.S.S. Voyager, NCC-74656 zapobiega katastrofie, kierując załadowany toksycznymi odpadami Maloński frachtowiec na gwiazdę, aby zapobiec skażeniu całego sektora. (VOY: Juggernaut) Czas Gwiezdny: 52645.7 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Bajor, Bajoran system, Alpha Kwadrant :O'Brien i Julian Bashir zwabili na stację Deep Space 9 Sloana chcąc od niego wydobyć lek na chorobę Założycieli. Udało im się to, ale kosztem życia Sloana. (DS9: Extreme Measures) Czas Gwiezdny: 52648.0 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : FGC-526480, UFC 526480 system, Delta Kwadrant Pierwszy kontakt : Kadi :Pierwszy kontakt z gatunkiem Kadi. (VOY: Someone to Watch Over Me) Czas Gwiezdny: 52861.274 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : ..., ... system, Delta Kwadrant :Janeway i Seven of Nine pomagli załodze U.S.S. Relativity, NCV-474439-G uniemożliwić Braxtonowi ingerencję w linię czasową i zniszczenie U.S.S. Voyager, NCC-74656. (VOY: Relativity) Czas Gwiezdny: 52861.3 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : DSN, Bajoran system, Alpha Kwadrant :Pod dowództwo Sisko został oddany nowy okręt klasy Defiant, USS Sao Paulo, NCC-75633, którego nazwa została zmieniona na U.S.S. Defiant, NCC-75633. (DS9: The Dogs of War) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Cardassia Prime, Cardassian system, Alpha Kwadrant :Legat Broca został wybrany przez Dominium na nowego przywódcę Cardassian. (DS9: The Dogs of War) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Ferenginar, ... system, Alpha Kwadrant Lokalizacja astronomiczna : DSN, Bajoran system, Alpha Kwadrant :Zek przeszedł na emeryturę. Nowym Wielkim Nagus Sojuszu Ferengi został Rom. (DS9: The Dogs of War) Czas Gwiezdny: 52881.65 - 52902.00 (data szacunkowa) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Cardassia Prime, Cardassian system, Alpha Kwadrant :W odpowiedzi na akty sabotażu ze strony Cardassiańskiego ruchu oporu, Dominium rozkazało Jem'Hadar zniszczyć Cardassiańskie miasto Lakarian. Jem'Hadar wymordowali jego całą dwumilionową populację. (DS9: What You Leave Behind) :Bitwa o Cardassia Prime. Federacja i jej sojusznicy stoczyli bitwę o planetę Cardassia Prime. Straty po stronie sojuszu sięgały jedno trzecią wysłanych sił. (DS9: What You Leave Behind) :Masakra w mieście Lakarian miała odwrotny skutek, od planowanego przez Dominium. Doprowadza do ogólnego powstania Cardassiańskiego przeciwko Dominium. Na wieść o zbrodniach dokonanych na Cardassia Prime przez Jem'Hadar, Cardassiańska flota przyłącza się do sojuszu walczącego przeciwko Dominium. (DS9: What You Leave Behind) :Mila została zabita przez Jem'Hadar. (DS9: What You Leave Behind) :Jem'Hadar rozpoczęli masową eksterminację Cardassian zamieszkujących planetę Cardassia Prime. (DS9: What You Leave Behind) :Damar zginął podczas ataku na kwaterę główną Dominium na planecie Cardassia Prime. (DS9: What You Leave Behind) :Garak zabił ósmego i ostatniego klona Weyoun. (DS9: What You Leave Behind) :Odo wyleczył żeńską Zmienną z choroby na jaką cierpieli Założyciele, przekonując ją, że Założyciele zostaną wyleczeni jeśli Dominium skapituluje i wycofa się z Alpha Kwadrant. Dominion kapituluje. Po zakończeniu eksterminacji przez Jem'Hadar straty wśród ludności planety Cardassia Prime sięgały ponad 800 milionów osób. (DS9: What You Leave Behind) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Bajor, Bajoran system, Alpha Kwadrant :Dukat i Kai Winn udali się do Jaskiń Ognia, aby uwolnić z nich Widma Pah. (DS9: What You Leave Behind) Czas Gwiezdny: 52889.3 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Mars, System Słoneczny, Alpha Kwadrant :Lokalizacja geograficzna : orbita :U.S.S. Sao Paulo, NCC-75633 statek klasy Defiant został oddany do służby i opuścił Stocznię Starfleet Utopia Planitia. (DS9: The Dogs of War) Czas Gwiezdny: 52902.00 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : DSN, Bajoran system, Alpha Kwadrant :Na stacji Deep Space 9 został podpisany traktat pokojowy między Dominium i Breen, a Federacją, Klingonami, Romulanami i Kardasjanami. Żeńska Zmienna ma stanęła przed sądem za popełnione zbrodnie przez Dominium. Jej miejsce w Dominium zajął Odo. (DS9: What You Leave Behind) Czas Gwiezdny: 52902.00 - 52921.18 (data szacunkowa) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Cardassia Prime, Cardassian system, Alpha Kwadrant :Koniec wojny doprowadził do zakończenia wygnania Garaka z Cardassiańskiej Unii, który wrócił na planetę Cardassia Prime. (DS9: What You Leave Behind) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : DSN, Bajoran system, Alpha Kwadrant :Dukat i Winn Adami próbowali uwolnić z Jaskiń Ognia. Benjamin Sisko jako Wysłannik stoczył walkę z Widmem Pah. Podczas tego wydarzenia zginął Dukat i Winn Adami. Pokonując Widma Pah, Sisko wypełnia swoją ostatnią, jak dotąd, misję jako Wysłannik Proroków i został z Prorokami w bajorańskim korytarzu podprzestrzennym, który Bajoranie nazywali Niebiańską Świątynią. (DS9: What You Leave Behind) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : DSN, Bajoran system, Alpha Kwadrant :Na prośbę Kanclerza Martoka, Worf został Ambasadorem Federacji w Klingońskim Imperium. (DS9: What You Leave Behind) :Miles O'Brien przeniósł się z rodziną na Ziemię i otrzymał przydział na stanowisko instruktora w Akademii Floty Gwiezdnej. (DS9: What You Leave Behind) :Pułkownik Kira Nerys objął dowództwo stacji Deep Space 9. (DS9: What You Leave Behind) :Nog otrzymał awans do stopnia Podporucznika. (DS9: What You Leave Behind) Czas Gwiezdny: 52907.51 - 52953.75 (data szacunkowa) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : FGC-529075, UFC 529075 system, Delta Kwadrant Pierwszy kontakt : sztuczna inteligencja Kontakt : Garan :U.S.S. Voyager, NCC-74656 odnalazła na planecie klasy M sztuczną inteligencją znajdującą się opancerzonej jednostce taktycznej dalekiego zasięgu serii 5 zbudowaną przez gatunek Druoda. Po czym skontaktowali się z Onquanii kupcem gatunku Garan w celu uzyskania pomocy. (VOY: Warhead) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : pobliże Salina Prime, Salina system, Delta Kwadrant :Program EMH został zainfekowany przez oprogramowanie sterujące pociskami z głowicami masowego rażenia stworzonymi przez gatunek Druoda, których celem były obiekty militarne na planetę Salina Prime. Załodze U.S.S. Voyager, NCC-74656 udało się przekonać sztuczną inteligencję sterującą tymi pociskami do samozniszczenia. (VOY: Warhead) Czas Gwiezdny: 52953.75 - 53000.00 (data szacunkowa) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : ..., ... system, Delta Kwadrant Pierwszy kontakt : Nukleogeniczna forma życia :Załoga U.S.S. Voyager, NCC-74656 odebrała wezwanie pomocy od dowodzonego przez kapitana Rudolph Ransom U.S.S. Equinox, NCC-72381. U.S.S. Voyager udziela pomocy U.S.S. Equinox. Wkrótce jednak weszła na jaw, że Ransom i jego załoga dopuścili się zbrodni. Janeway aresztowała załogę Ransoma, ale udało im się uciec. Janeway rozpoczęła pościg za okrętem Ransoma. (VOY: Equinox, Part I) Wydarzenia, których dokładna data jest nieznana Lokalizacja astronomiczna : ..., Brunal system, Delta Kwadrant :Kolejny atak Borg na planetę Brunali. (VOY: Child's Play) Daty szacowane - opis bg:2375 de:2375 en:2375 es:2375 fr:2375 nl:2375 sv:2375 Kategoria:Linia czasowa